


To The Lovers

by flowerfan



Series: Schitt's Creek Season 5 Codas [4]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, Hangover, Love, M/M, S05e04 coda, episode coda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28570260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerfan/pseuds/flowerfan
Summary: Patrick’s hopes for a romantic reunion when David returns from Elm Valley don’t go exactly as planned.Part of a series of Season Five Codas
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Schitt's Creek Season 5 Codas [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080446
Comments: 36
Kudos: 242





	To The Lovers

Patrick taps his fingers on his phone and tries to make himself wait a little bit longer before texting David. He doesn’t want David to know how weird the past twenty-four hours have been for him.

It’s not as if he doesn’t have anyone else he could hang out with. It’s just that he’d rather be with David.

After work yesterday he tried to keep busy getting ready for his move, but packing his clothes into two suitcases didn’t take long, and most of his stuff was already in boxes in the back of his car or Ray’s basement. He didn’t bring a lot with him when he took off for Schitt’s Creek, and the most important part of what he found isn’t something that needs to be packed.

Finally he caves, and sends a text to David. He composes it carefully, for full effect. 

_I got some furniture for the new place._ He attaches a photo of a futon with a mustard yellow and bright orange patterned cover.

It doesn’t take long for David to respond.

_I thought we agreed I was responsible for the creative side of things? And where did you find that hideous monstrosity?_

_Jocelyn’s neighbor had a yard sale. I got a dining set, too._. He attaches another photo. He’s particularly proud of this one, he spent a long time searching online to find an image of chairs this rickety.

_I am 80% sure that you’re kidding, but on the off chance that you’re not, I just googled the town’s policy on disposing of large items and I can schedule a pickup for Thursday. Any other unfortunate purchases I should add to the list?_

Patrick bites his lip. It’s not even noon, but he can’t bring himself to care. He just wants to see David. _Why don’t you come over and find out?_

_Now?_

Patrick expected a little more enthusiasm, but texting is weird that way. It’s probably nothing. David just drove back from Elm Valley this morning, maybe he’s not in the mood to hang out. _Yeah. You can help me organize my new step-in closet._

_While ordinarily I would jump at the chance, I’m not sure I’m up for it._

The flutter in Patrick’s stomach is growing. _What’s wrong?_

_I wouldn’t be very good company. I drank a rather unfortunate amount last night._

Patrick lets out a long breath and forces himself to unclench his jaw. It’s nothing to get worried about. David hasn’t thrown him over for someone he met at karaoke the night before. Patrick just needs to reset his expectations.

_Okay, I totally get it. But if you change your mind and want to escape your family and spend the afternoon in a quiet, drama-free and practically empty apartment, let me know._

David’s almost instantaneous reply makes him the tiniest bit giddy. _I changed my mind._

An hour later, after Patrick runs a few quick errands, he picks David up at the motel and drives him back to the new apartment. David looks cozy in his thick black sweatshirt and boots, although the way he grimaces at every loud noise indicates just how unhappy he is with the state of the world.

David walks into the apartment and stops in his tracks, spinning around to look at Patrick. “You have furniture,” he says, waving his hands.

“Yup.” Patrick hadn’t wanted to wait to get some essentials, primarily a bed and a sofa.

“And it’s not awful.”

“Glad you approve. You actually picked out the sofa.”

David walks around it. “I did?”

Patrick laughs. “More or less. About a month ago, when we were watching one of those home shows, you said you liked it. It’s not exactly the same, but-”

David sits down on the couch, running his fingers over the textured gray fabric. “How did you remember that?”

Patrick shrugs. “I just did.”

“We need a throw, maybe a brighter color block to work off the neutral of the sofa. And a narrow coffee table, and at least one more chair.”

“And I thought maybe an area rug by the bed?” Patrick sits down next to David. “It’s going to be nice, right?”

David frowns at Patrick, as if Patrick couldn’t possibly be questioning David’s ability to turn this bland space into an aesthetically pleasing environment. “Of course it’s going to be nice.”

Patrick is glad one of them is sure about it. He wants David to like this place, especially after the whole mix-up about whether they were going to move in together. He had actually been thinking they might christen it today, so to speak, but given David’s hangover, that’s probably not going to happen. Instead, it’s time to put plan B into action.

“How are you feeling? I’ve got ibuprofen, and apple juice.”

David’s face does that surprised/embarrassed thing, where his dimples sort of pop in and out as if they’re afraid to commit either way. “I love apple juice.”

“I know.” Patrick gets up and moves to the kitchen to unpack the groceries. He pours David a glass of juice and brings it over, together with the bottle of ibuprofen.

David dutifully takes the pills and drinks down the juice.

“Why don’t you get into bed?” Patrick asks. “Close your eyes for a while.”

David bites his lip. “That’s not very sociable.”

“I’ll come with you. I’ll bring my laptop and go over some work.”

“You sure?”

In response, Patrick stands up and holds out his hand. David smiles at him, lips pressed together, and follows him to the bed.

“This headboard is nice,” David says, looking it over. “But we should really paint the wall. A soft green to go with the gray. Fern, or willow.”

“Is willow green?”

David glares at him. “Some willows are green.”

“Okay.”

David sits on the bed and takes off his boots, and then pulls off his black sweatshirt. He’s got a plain white t-shirt underneath, and Patrick can’t hide the smile that crosses his face when he sees it – it’s one of his own, just a pedestrian Hanes from a three-pack he bought at a department store.

Patrick climbs up on the bed and slings his arms around David. “I missed you.”

David freezes just for a moment, as if he’s afraid he’s being teased. “Really?” he asks softly.

“Yeah. Silly, right?” 

Patrick feels exposed, but David just looks right into his eyes and shakes his head, giving him a softly twisted smile. “No. It’s not silly.” They share a besotted moment, and then David sighs. “The whole trip was ridiculous. I didn’t even get to see the cherry blossoms.”

“You told me,” Patrick says. He’s got a string of texts a mile long from David, all about how Stevie kidnapped him just so she could see Emir again. “I checked, and they should still be blooming next weekend, if you want to go. We could get Stevie to work the store for a few hours.”

“You’d come with me?” David asks, pulling back to look at him.

“Of course. Looking at the cherry blossoms by yourself would be creepy.” Patrick smirks at David, who rolls his eyes, and then offers his face to Patrick for a kiss. Patrick holds David’s jaw with his hands as he kisses him, rubbing his thumb over his stubble. But they’ve hardly even gotten into it when David groans and flops back on the bed.

“I’m sorry, I feel like crap,” David says, throwing his arm over his eyes. “Did I mention I had _fourteen_ polar bear shots?”

“You did. And apparently there was quite a bit of karaoke. Stevie was impressed.”

“Ugh, she was not. She didn’t even stay when I offered to sing to her and her loverboy.”

“Huh, how strange.”

David moves his arm off of his face and squints at Patrick. “I don’t suppose your recent shopping spree included blackout curtains?” David sounds truly miserable, and Patrick’s heart goes out to him.

“No, I’m afraid not. I figured I needed your input on textiles.” Patrick lies down next to David and gently sets his hand on his stomach, rubbing gently.

“Ugh,” David moans. “This is awful. I’m never drinking again.”

“I know, baby,” Patrick soothes. “Just sleep for a while, you’ll feel better.” He sits up and tugs at the duvet until it’s covering them both, and then lies down next to David, tentatively holding out his arm. “Come here?”

“Mmm, yes.” David nestles up against him, his face pressed into the space between Patrick’s neck and shoulder, arm around Patrick’s waist and knee curled up over his thigh. Instant octopus. 

Patrick pets David’s head, and tentatively massages his temples. “That feels good,” David breathes out. “Keep going.” David doesn’t seem in the least concerned about how Patrick is messing up his hair, just melting against his body and sighing in relief. 

Apparently a hungover David is a cuddly David. Patrick doesn’t mind in the least. He likes taking care of David. He’s not sure many people have bothered to look out for him. And as Patrick sits there watching David’s face relax and his eyelashes flutter against his cheeks, he tries not to think too hard about concepts like _in sickness and in health._. 

When David drifts off to sleep, Patrick realizes the flaw in his plan to get some work done, since he neglected to bring his laptop to bed. He digs his phone out of his pocket, careful not to jostle David, and pages through emails one-handed for a few minutes. But David is a warm, inviting weight next to him, and suddenly a mid-afternoon nap sounds like the perfect thing.

He slides down next to his boyfriend, wishing he had thought to take off his sweater, and snuggles in close. His body molds itself to David’s, and David sighs in his sleep, shifting to let Patrick rest his head on David’s shoulder. 

They haven’t spent that many nights together, all told, but it doesn’t seem to matter. Even from the beginning, Patrick has felt safe in David’s arms. It’s like nothing he’s ever experienced before; they fit together perfectly. It feels _right._ Patrick brushes his lips across David’s collarbone and closes his eyes.

He blinks into awareness, coming slowly out of a dream about kissing David under the cherry blossoms. David is still conked out. Patrick shifts, freeing his arm which has fallen asleep, trapped underneath David’s head. David snuffles and flops over, tucking himself against Patrick’s side.

In a little while Patrick will get up and start thinking about dinner, but for now he’s more than content to snuggle with David in his new bed, in his new life, one that is more perfect than he could ever have imagined. Later he’ll give David the little brown envelope that’s sitting on his kitchen counter. It’s just a key, but he hopes David will understand that it’s more than that. Patrick thinks he will.

**Author's Note:**

> Let’s just pretend that it wouldn’t take 8-12 weeks for a sofa to arrive… clearly by the next episode (Housewarming) the two of them have managed to completely furnish and decorate the place, so they must have found some way to get high speed delivery on furniture.


End file.
